British Pansy
by KingRabbit
Summary: It's Valentines day and Kanda is surprisingly good at making sweets despite his apparent loathing for them. They dance, they drink, they laugh. "Tch. Pansy." "Pansy?" "You know, like the flower." yaoi, yullen, lavilena. don't like, don't read...


**It's valentines day so it was impossible to NOT write something for it. lolz can you believe I wrote this all today? I'm just like, "hey it's valentines day and i didn't write a story for it! what's wrong with me?" and thus this was written. It's a valentines present to all my wonderful readers! **

**SO HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! *hands out pocky and chocolate fudge and dgm plushies***

**British Pansy (you know, like the flower)**

**(Allen) **

It was a chilly February this year and it surprised many that they were still going to have the party. Regardless that it'd been in the planning stages since New Years, no one really wanted to get out of bed. It was only the alternative of doing all of Komui's paperwork that managed to get everyone to drag themselves to the cafeteria that morning. Even the Order's resident jackass helped out. For someone who claimed to loathe sweets with a passion, he really did know just how to make the best desserts. Though that might have something to do with the fact that he also needed the kitchen to throw together some fudge for a certain silverette. He could still be heard yelling at the younger exorcist all morning, snapping at him not to touch the food.

"But it's so good!" Was the near-constant exclamation until the younger male was finally clonked over the head with a chocolate-covered wooden spoon and chased out of the kitchen with one of the empty bowls which he was given permission to lick clean. Snickers trailed behind him as he searched for a place to enjoy his treat.

Deciding he wasn't going to find a place to sit peacefully, Allen simply stood as he happily began sliding his finger across the slick surface in order to get the rich chocolate from the sides. As he did so, he walked over to Lavi, who was hanging upside-down from one of the pillars as he helped Lenalee hang paper heart cut-outs from the ceiling. Leaning to his side so he could mimic the redhead's position, Allen grinned at his friend.

"Hey~!" Sang Lavi, waving at him before righting himself and handing Lena another ornament.

"Morning." Allen replied, licking the chocolate off his finger.

"Good morning, Allen." Said the Chinese girl as she finished pinning a small Cupid.

"Hey, shortstack, can you hand me that pin?"

Allen growled at his before smearing chocolate across the redhead's face. "My name is Allen, stupid Lavi."

He handed him the pin anyway.

Lavi laughed as he licked his now coated fingers clean and accepted the pin. "Right. Hey is this the stuff Yuu-chan made?"

"I heard that, Baka Usagi!" Snapped Kanda's voice from the kitchen.

Allen laughed at his lover before turning his attention back to Lavi. "Yup. Pretty good, huh?"

Lavi nodded eagerly before passing another ornament to the smiling Chinese girl.

After the bowl was licked clean, Allen left his friends to finish their decorating and made his way back to the kitchen. Peeking around the doorframe, the young silverette snuck up behind his Asian lover, preparing to steal more food and make a run for it. As he began reaching for a rather delicious looking cookie, he suddenly found his world spinning, only to stop just as suddenly as it began, staring up at the ceiling. Frowning, he looked toward his lover, who was leaning smoothly with his hip against the counter and arms crossed as he stared down at Allen.

Pouting up at him, Allen attempted to sit up only to be stopped by Kanda's foot pressing against his chest.

"Next time don't put your other arm on my hip when you try to steal food. Kind of ruins the element of surprise, you know." Kanda said, inspecting his nails.

Blush filled Allen's cheeks at his boyfriend's words and he tried once more to sit up, this time succeeding as his lover released him. Glaring at Kanda, Allen said nothing as he dulled on the floor, completely ignored by the chefs around him.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Came the muffled voice of Komui from the other room. The kitchen was cleared as everyone moved to the dining area to listen, leaving the sulking bean sprout and his exasperated boyfriend alone in the kitchen.

As the supervisor droned on about something or another, Allen his behind his bangs as he waited for the moment he knew wasn't too far away. Kanda never could leave him like this and the British boy often used that fact to his advantage. He knew he'd won when Kanda sighed and crouched down, straddling his knees. Allen let his eyes fill with large tears as his lover grasped his chin and raised his face to look at him. Cobalt met mercury as they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Kanda caved and reached for the cookie Allen had been eyeing.

Waiting with barely suppressed eagerness, Allen watched his hand bring the cookie down... and to the mouth of Kanda. This time the tears were real as he watched his lover cruelly tease him with the cookie he'd wanted so badly. He watched the chocolate covered goodness disappear with horror written across his face.

The raven-haired exorcist just stared at him impassively before smirking, eyes narrowed as he quickly leaned in and captured Allen's lips, teasing him with the taste of the crumbs on his lips.

Sniffling once more, Allen closed his eyes and began licking up the crumbs. Even if it was only the small taste, it was worth it because it was his Kanda's incredible tasting dessert. He swore that he could probably give Jerry a challenge if he wanted to.

Once all the sweetness was gone from his lips, Kanda finally allowed him to enter his mouth where he discovered the rest of the chocolate-coated cookie still intact. Leaning away and licking the sweetness from his lips, Allen gave a questioning look to his lover. Upon seeing him role his eyes, he continued the kiss, trying to pull the cookie into his own mouth due to the lack of assistance from Kanda. Little by little he finally got hold of it somehow, the coating making it slick and hard to grasp. Allen gave a muffled triumphant cry as he pulled it the cookie out of Kanda's mouth and into his own, breaking the kiss so he could happily eat it.

Swallowing, he sighed happily and smiled at his boyfriend, enjoying the slight embarrassed tint to his cheeks. It was barely noticeable but Allen still knew it was there. Pressing his lips back against him, Allen made sure to thank him thoroughly for the treat, all the while licking up the remains of the crumbs until there wasn't even the trace of it left. Even then he didn't stop, just wanting to make sure he'd gotten absolutely everything, knowing how much his lover hated sweets. Yeah, that's it. That was all he was doing. Just making sure his lover didn't have to deal with the sweet cookie. It had nothing to do with how he couldn't get enough of Kanda's unique taste. Nothing at all...

"Ha! Called it!"

They parted with a jolt, both breathing heavy and sporting dark blushes. Both glared at the redhead as he grinned from his place at the door.

"Called what, Baka Usagi?" Kanda asked, reaching for the knife he'd used to cut the chocolate.

Allen just leaned back on his hands and waited for the show of Lavi dying for interrupting them.

"Well, Komui wanted to know where the two of you were and I said you were likely making out on the kitchen floor. And where were you? Making out on the kitchen floor! So, I called it." Lavi explained, seemingly completely oblivious to Kanda as he stood and walked toward him with the cutting knife.

Allen just watched at the redhead finally noticed and took off running without another word, closely followed by the knife-wielding Kanda.

Left alone in the kitchen, Allen jumped to his feet and began looking at the array of sweets that Kanda had been working on all morning. It all looked so good and Allen couldn't help but snatch a couple, even with the knowledge that Kanda was going to chew him out. He took from the dishes with lots on it, like the chocolate covered cookies and fudge squares. As tempted as he was to go after the cakes and such, he did value his life despite popular belief.

As he was reaching for another cookie, Allen suddenly felt a cold shiver crawl up his spine and slowly turned, freezing in terror at the sight of a ticked off murderous Kanda, whom he'd just stolen cookies from.

"Moyashi, what did I tell you about touching them?" He asked through gritted teeth, slowly walking forward.

Allen backed as far into the counter as he could, sinking to the floor as Kanda loomed over him. Cowering with his arms over his head, Allen shook and hoped Kanda would take pity on him and not beat him within an inch of death. Even if asking for two inches was a stretch, he still wished for it.

"Tch. Pansy." Kanda muttered, flicking his forehead as he sank to the floor beside him.

Allen yelped, blinking a few times before peeking at his boyfriend with timid eyes, not really believing for a second he'd got off without a scratch.

Slowly, Kanda's words sunk in.

"I'm not a pansy!" Allen snapped, puffing out his cheeks in a pout.

Kanda just rolled his eyes. "Like the flower, you idiot."

"I'm not an idi- flower?"

The raven-haired exorcist shook his head. "Yes, bean sprout, like the flower."

He spoke mockingly and Allen knew that Kanda calling him a pansy had nothing to do with any type of flower.

Reaching up behind him, he stole another cookie, watching his lover, confused when he didn't react to him taking the treat. Even after he'd plopped it into his mouth and was reaching for another one, Kanda didn't even frown at him. He just kept his face impassive.

After the fifth time, Allen gave up and frowned at him. "Alright, what's up?"

Kanda shrugged. "Since when do I make things for other people?"

It took a moment for the meaning of his words to sink in. "They're for me...? But then why'd you keep chasing me away?"

Kanda frowned. "The flavor hadn't completely settled in yet."

Allen stared at him for a moment before shrugging and tackling him, smiling as he kissed him. When he parted, he immediately leapt to his feet, leaving a dazed Kanda behind and he began munching happily on the desserts. Really, who would have guessed Kanda of all people could cook such good desserts? It just seemed to go against every law the world had to offer. It wasn't that he minded, he just didn't understand. But then again, tasting them now, he guessed he didn't need to.

.

.

.

**(Kanda)**

Kanda wasn't much if a dancer but Lenalee had forced him onto the dance floor anyway, promising that he only had to do one song. Well, one song turned to two and then three and she still wouldn't let him sit down. His Moyashi looked ready to die from laughter and Lavi wasn't much better off. The latter was going to die soon while the former would be punished in a different way as soon as they were away from here.

But the only reason he wasn't complaining was because Lenalee seemed to be enjoying watching him suffer and who was he to ruin her happiness. He was also the only one of two that would be allowed to dance with her if Komui had a say. Not that he ever did and was currently tied in a chair in the corner fuming about not being able to dance with his darling Lenalee.

Finally the fourth song ended and he was released from the Chinese girl's clutches. Sulking his way over to Allen, he flopped down and glared at his lover and the redhead before sighing. He watched as Lenalee grabbed Lavi and hauled him off, smirking at the look on his face. Though he had to admit that he was surprised Lenalee was still going strong. Then again, her Innocence was all in her legs so that would explain a lot.

"Neh, Kanda~... Wanna dance?" Allen asked, leaning against Kanda as he purred out his words.

Kanda leaned and nipped at the back of his neck harshly before sliding his lips to his ear, smirking at the shiver that ran through him.

"No." He deadpanned, leaning away and resting his elbow on the table.

Allen pouted at him before crossing his arms and falling into another sulking phase. Kanda knew he was faking it, but he also knew there wasn't anyway he could resist. So with a sigh, he held his hand out to his lover and gave him a meaningful look before it was accepted. When they stood, a slow song began to play and they basically just stayed in the one place, swaying to the music. Nothing else mattered to them at this moment. Not the Noah, not the war or Innocence, not Komui with his screaming for Lavi to get his 'octopus arms' off his darling Lenalee, nor the fact that Tiedoll was crying, yelling how his young 'Yuu-kun finally found love' and so on. It was just the two of them, swaying to the slow love song that tinkled like gentle chimes in the background; swaying with Kanda's hands on Allen's hips and the younger exorcist's arms around his neck, eyes locked and one silently smiling with his dark eyes while the other smiled softly with every movement. One of them could very well die the next day but that wasn't important. Right now they just had to enjoy the moment and live.

So they continued to sway, occasionally swirling until everything around them was nothing but a blur of red, white, and pink. Living in a moment, if only for this moment.

.

.

.

**(Normal) **

It must have been around two in the morning before they stumbled out of the cafeteria in a drunken craze. Somewhere around midnight the alcohol had been broken into and those that were still there decided that it was safe to indulge, if only for this once.

Kanda led his lover back to his room, supporting him as he swayed and stumbled, snickering the whole way. He tried to ignore the way the heavy blush and misty eyes set him on edge, fighting against himself to just attack his lover then and there in the hall. He passed a hallway and, upon seeing it's occupants, snorted and continued. He could hear Lavi chuckle as he left before he likely returned to making out with Lenalee.

Allen snickered at them before pushing Kanda against the wall, meeting no resistance.

"Ya know," He purred sensually, kissing Kanda's strong jaw. "That didn't look like a bad idea."

The raven-haired exorcist just rolled his eyes and grasped the younger male's chin, tilting his head up so he could give him a heated kiss. Licking his bottom lip, he waited impatiently for Allen to open his mouth. When he finally did, he immediately shoved his tongue in and, ignoring the taste of sweets and the even stronger taste of vodka and spiced rum, began touching and tracing.

Allen moaned, barely even registering that their positions were being switched, too lost in the feeling of Kanda pressing his tongue under his own before sliding up to tickle the ridges lining the roof of his mouth. Caught between a moan and a bout of giggles, Allen jerked his head to the side, desperately trying to pull air into his deprived lungs while his boyfriend did the same.

Grinning, Kanda pulled him the final five feet to his bedroom door and pushed him inside. Watching him stumble, he closed the door behind him and locked it. Sliding up behind his Allen, Kanda began kissing the back of his neck as he reached around and unbuttoned the white shirt he wore. The top buttons as well as the red tie that was normally wrapped around his neck was long since undone due to the heat from drinking and dancing. He bit down harshly as the shirt began sliding from his shoulders.

In his intoxicated state, Allen could only feel the pleasure that jolted through him, stemming from his neck where there was sure to be a mark. He moaned heavily, panting and shivering from the chilly air against his bare torso. He turned and returned the favor to Kanda, nipping at his jaw while his hands rid him of his sleeveless turtleneck. His lips parted from his skin for only the moment to let the shirt slide over his head before returning to marking him as his, though everyone already knew that. He was kind of sad that the marks would fade after only a few minutes, his hard earned ones sometimes reached the hour mark, but they'd always vanish. In a way he was also happy because there was always room to add more, always a chance to try to place a blemish on that beautiful, smooth and clear skin.

When his shirt was off, Kanda shoved him back, making him trip on the bed and plop down with a surprised yelp. Quickly following behind him, Kanda straddled him, pressing his mouth in a devouring kiss that raised the temperature of the inferno that they felt. Allen moaned under his ministrations, the sound going straight south as his hands made quick work of his pants. Leaning away, Kanda swiftly yanked off the offending garment, pulling the silverette down the bed slightly from the force. Looking over him, he hummed in high appreciation for the sight before him. Dark crimson blush spread across his cheeks while he panted, still catching his breath from his kiss. Sweat coated his skin in a light sheen, slightly reflected in the pale moonlight shining through the window. His mercury eyes were dilated, glazed and shimmering with tears of pleasure. His hands rested on either side of his head, curled slightly. His neck and upper chest were covered in dark marks while his collarbones were completely darkened out. Looking down further, Kanda smirked at the straining bulge in the others red boxers - they really did set a nice contrast for the rest of him. Leaning down, he peeled back the silk fabric that restricted his view and quickly rid the younger exorcist of the material. He chuckled at the sight of Allen already weeping pre-cum.

Allen flinched as he felt the chilled air settle on his erection, making his shift uncomfortably. Focusing as best he could, the silverette pleaded for his lover to hurry and do... something, anything, just to move! He cried out in surprise and pleasure as Kanda's warm, sword-callused hand gripped his shaft, gliding up and down, using the already streaming liquid as his lubricant. He moaned and arched his back, panting with his mouth wide open and nails digging into the palms of his hands, hips bucking slightly with the rhythm Kanda set. Shuddering, Allen gasped for breath, eyes clenching and toes curling, hands darting to tangle in the older exorcist's raven strands as his hot mouth swallowed him.

Kanda hummed as he hollowed his cheeks to suck hard, tongue darting around to lick. He kept his eyes locked on Allen's face while he sucked him off, rewarded with an interesting mixture of pleasured faces. He knew the silverette wasn't going to last long from how his hands clenched tighter in his hair, much to his annoyance, as well as how he hardened even further in his mouth. Almost as soon as the thought was finished, Allen was moaning loudly, shivering and throwing his head to the side as he became overwhelmed with the bliss coursing like wildfire through his system.

Kanda smirked as he finished swallowing, licking his lips to get the remnants of his taste. Leaning up, Kanda kissed him deeply, being sure he tasted himself as he reached to the nigh stand, digging in he drawer until he withdrew a small tube with a clear gel-like liquid inside. Abruptly stopping the deep kiss, Kanda ignored the surprised and slightly angered cry Allen gave and instead focused on the task at hand. He was painfully hard in his pants, not once being able to relieve himself as he made sure his Moyashi was feeling good. But it was quickly getting to the point where he just wanted to be selfish and shove himself into Allen's tight heat. He knew he had to hold back, do this properly and prepare him, but God be damned if he wasn't making it insanely difficult with all his sexy moans and begging. He really didn't think he could restrain himself much longer. So with that in mind, he none-too-gently began pressing his middle finger into Allen's puckered and begging hole, legs slung over his shoulders. In his impatience, he'd completely forgotten the lube, only being reminded when Allen whimpered in pain. Mentally beating himself for neglecting his love, he quickly coated his fingers and replaced them, this time adding two.

The response was immediate and his pained whimpers turned to pleasured moans, desperate cries for more. He should probably feel like a whore but he couldn't care, too lost in the feeling to give a damn. Besides, he knew Kanda loved his sounds, always found new ways to drag them out of his reluctant self. Whatever made Yuu happy he guessed. He moaned again as the fingers began short, jabbing thrusts while scissoring whenever they were deep within him. He panted, moaning and not knowing what else to do with himself as Kanda prepared him. He shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

When Kanda added the third finger, he admitted it was a bit of a rush when he removed them all, once more ignoring Allen's whimper at the loss. Getting off the bed, he swiftly rid himself of his pants, having gone commando. It took him all of one second to kick off the garment and be back I'm his place before Allen could even register he'd moved away. Placing the silverette's legs around his waist, he began pushing in, almost loosing it at the intense, melting inferno that was so snug around him it almost hurt.

"Fuck, Moyashi... Why are you always so fucking tight?" He groaned, clenching his eyes as he tried to concentrate. One would think he was a virgin with how tight he always was.

"Gh...ngh... Not... Mnnn... Fault..." Allen moaned out brokenly, trying to collect his scattered thoughts enough to be comprehendible.

Kanda stared blankly at him, not at all understanding him passed the incredible pleasure. He could hardly even register when Allen began bucking his hips, trying to get him to move. When it finally sunk in, he immediately withdrew until only his tip was left before snapping his hips forward in a bone-breaking thrust.

Allen's back arched like a well-drawn bow, coming close to making a horse-shoe. He gasped for air, only just able to pull air into his minuscule lungs. Stars danced across his eyes, blinding him in pleasure as the action was repeated over and over, not giving him a moment of rest for his abused prostate.

"K-Kan-ah!da! Ngh! Ahh!" Allen screamed, trying to voice the feeling coursing through him. But it was just one of those things that couldn't be described, especially when it was from Kanda. Still, he felt like he was about to go insane from the ecstasy and pure, undiluted pleasure pumping in his veins, raging through his body like a hurricane and leaving him a disaster zone of... well, he wasn't really sure anymore. All he knew was that it felt incredible and that only this man in his arms could ever give him this bliss.

Both knew they couldn't last too longer, the alcohol taking just as much of a toll as their current activities. The moment came and just for that time it seemed everything was silent. Neither moaned, neither screamed, neither breathed. All that could be heard was the sound of fabric sliding against itself as they moved. Then the moment was over and they both gasped, finding no other way to explain the feeling, the bliss and ecstasy and fire, that flowed through them, leaving them high and frozen, completely lost with no sense of control over their bodies.

Kanda slumped down, jarring his shoulders as he fought to not crush his lover. He couldn't even bring himself to fall to the side, too overwhelmed by the feeling. Breathing heavy, he buried his face in Allen's neck, kissing the slick skin and inhaling his addicting scent.

"Aren..." He whispered tiredly, slowly sinking lower on his arms as his strength left him. He didn't get a response from the younger one. Fighting against the stiffness in his limbs, Kanda leaned up to gaze down at his lover. Smiling down at the sleeping exorcist, the raven-haired male settled beside him, pulling out, still lost in the afterglow of his orgasm. As he moved, Allen moaned, grimacing even in his unconscious state at the feeling of semen flowing out of his ass.

"Pansy..." Kanda muttered as he settled.

Allen murmured something unintelligible, showing he was still at least somewhat aware.

Kanda grinned and kissed his cheek before settling in the crook of his neck.

"I was referring to... the flower..." He murmured, soon following his Allen into the clutches of sleep.

Yeah, just like the flower.

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Now go and grab your Moyashi or Yuu-chan and enjoy what's left of the day! And if you don't have one, well, join the club. But that's alright, we singles know how to have a good time, neh? XD**


End file.
